ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer
''Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut ''is a 2003 American animated musical comedy film based on the Fox animated television series Jose Maldonaldo. ''Produced by Maldonaldo Studios as its first feature-length film, it was written, produced and directed by series creator Jake Maldonaldo, co-directed by Mike Minchin, co-produced by Peter Webber, and co-written by Kate Boutilier, Ian Maxtone-Graham, Jon Vitti, David N. Weiss, J. David Stem, and James L. Brooks. The film stars the regular television cast of Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Billy West, Hank Azaria, Kelsey Grammer, Kath Soucie, Dan Castellaneta, Anndi McAfee, Carlos Alazraqui, Billy West, and Phil Proctor, with guest appearances by Dave Foley, Jodi Benson, Mike Myers, Minnie Driver, Brad Pitt, Bruce Willis, Whoopi Goldberg, Ewan McGregor, and John Goodman. The events of the film take place during the tenth season of ''Jose Maldonaldo. The film was originally intended as the series finale, but Fox ordered more episodes of the series as it had become increasingly profitable, so Jake Maldonaldo resigned as showrunner with Luke Bates taking his place. Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut premiered at the Kodak Theatre in Los Angeles on July 7, 2003 and was released in the United States by 20th Century Fox on July 18, 2003. Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut ''saw a 3D re-release in theaters on August 2, 2013 to celebrate its 10th anniversary. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing over $502 million on its $50 million budget, making it the second highest grossing film based on an animated television series, behind ''The Simpsons Movie. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Cultural references Coming soon! Release Marketing Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut was initially scheduled for release on November 22, 2002, but was moved up to July 18, 2003 to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season. * The official teaser trailer was released on March 15, 2002, and was shown before Ice Age, Spider-Man, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Scooby-Doo, and Lilo & Stitch. * The theatrical trailer was released on November 15, 2002, and was shown before Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Treasure Planet, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and Daredevil. Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on December 9, 2003. It was later released on Blu-ray in North America on November 22, 2013. Reception Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut holds a 91% "Certified Fresh" rating based on 119 reviews, with an average score of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "''Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut ''is unabashedly offensive, subversive and good-hearted, and unexpectedly funny in which that makes the show so popular." On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 88 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Box office ''Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut ''grossed $209.9 million in the United States and Canada and $292.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $502 million. Sequel Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Jose Maldonaldo Category:Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Animated films Category:Musical films Category:Co-produced films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Adult films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on television series